Ayaka's Secret
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: What happens when Asuna decide to stay behind after everyone left Ayaka's home? Warning: AyaSuna. Sexual reference.


Ehh what the heck? I was bored out of my mind in English so I decided to write this. Not a very good idea when the teacher suddenly asked you if you've finished your work or not and you just go: "Umm...What?" Well if you have like a carefree teacher then it's okay XD

Anyway this is not my first shot at 'Lemon' so...yah x

I've been tempting to write this since I haven't seen any AyaSuna so I thought I'd add them in the couple category XD

I love the last bit. Don't you? Lol! It just came into my mind...You can call me a mushy person since I'm going to accept it now XD

* * *

After everyone went home, there was just her and Professor Negi. Since it was her home, she didn't have to to anywhere. Of course she somehow had a crush on the Professor Negi, despite his young age. But even so, it was just a crush and she knew that it wouldn't be that serious.Though she liked to tease and embarrass him, now that they were in her room.

After everyone went home, Asuna chose to stay behind knowing that her best friend, the Class Representative, would want her company later, after she teased Negi of course. She walked to one of the guest rooms, knowing full well that no one had ever use it apart from her. What she didn't know was that Ayaka was saving that room just for her when she comes and visit. So basically, that room was officially Asuna's room.

"Thank you, Ayaka-san. I've had a lot of fun today" Negi said softly and offered her one of his sweet child-like smile. Ayaka beamed at that smile and returned his smile with one of her own.

"You are certainly welcome, Negi-sensei"

"Well, I'll be going now. Ja ne" Negi bid her farewell and turned, walking away from the house to go home. Back to the dorm where he shared with Asuna and Konoka.

Ayaka sighed as she watched Negi faded into the moonlit path. It was late, and she was hungry. So she went back inside the house and ate some late dinner before getting ready for bed. After she put her night gown on, she heard a soft knock on the door and turned her attention to it.

"Who in the right mind would want to disturb me right now?" She muttered under her breath. Another knock. She groaned quietly in irritation and walked over to the door. She swung the door open and was rewarded with a hug. She blinked in puzzlement before noticing the figure's red hair. She grinned and returned the hug then pulled her inside before shutting the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left" Ayaka asked, her voice was half curiously and half happy.

"I don't want you to cry yourself to sleep after Negi-bozu left" Asuna repled softly and smirked in satisfaction of her answer.

"Lose that smirk now or I'll do something that you will regret" Ayaka growled half dangerously.

"Why? You're missing him already?" Asuna cackled. "Pedophile" She quickly added shortly after.

That was the last straw, Ayaka growled some more and lunged at her. Before Asuna knew what was happening, she was pushed back onto Ayaka's soft bed, looking up at Ayaka who was still growling on top of her.

"Ayaka...What the-" her question was cut off by Ayaka's lips crashing down against hers. Her eyes widened as she forgot what she was going to ask.

Ayaka pulled away sensing that Asuna had quietened down.She looked down at ther and smirked with the same satisfaction of Asuna's earlier. This time it was Asuna's turn to growl. Ayaka chuckled slightly and leaned down closer to Asuna's face, their lips only an inch apart.

"What? Can't handle a simple kiss?" Ayaka breathed the words out mockingly.

"Hell no!!" Asuna retorted and flipped Ayaka over so that she was beneath her. Ayaka gasped and looked up at Asuna in puzzlement.

"What are you doing?" Ayaka asked. She had to admit that she was quite liking where this was going. Asuna smirked knowingly and positioned herself so one of her thigh was between Ayaka's.

"Something that you'd like me to do" Asuna replied playfully. She lowered and titled her head close to Ayaka earlobe. Then she nibbed on it gently, sending a delicate shiver down Ayaka's spine.

"A-Asuna..." Ayaka murmured softly as her arms snaked around Asuna's neck, pulling her towards her more. Asuna grinned as her hand came up to tug on Ayaka's night gown. Wanting to have more of her, Ayaka let Asuna pulled her night gown over her head and chucked it aside. She looked down at Ayaka's exposed chest in a little admiration. Ayaka looked away slightly as her hands came up to her chest as she tried to hide her breasts in embarrassment.

Though Asuna was fast, fast enough to pull Ayaka's hands away and capturing one of her nipples in her mouth. Ayaka gasped as she felt Asuna's tongue swirling around her nipple. She could feel herself getting rapidly aroused just by Asuan's touching, sucking, licking and biting her nipple. Asuna could feel her nipple hardening in her mouth. She smirked in satisfaction as she tried to ignore her own arousal. Her hand trailed down over Ayaka's flat stomach over to her sensitive spot. Ayaka moaned a little as she felt Asuna rubbed her vagina, even though she was still wearing her panties but the sensation was wonderful nevertheless.

Asuna could feel how wet Ayaka was getting and smirked before pulling her panties down. Then she entered two digits in her as she moved them in and out slowly. It was driving Ayaka insane. She bucked her hips a little, trying to get Asuna to go faster but Asuna wouldn't. In fact, she was enjoying the fact that she was in control, and was torturing her.

"Asuna.." Ayaka moaned half pleadingly, half in anger.

"I'm not going to with that tone of yours" Asuan replied with a sly smirk, which of course earned her a low growl from Ayaka.

"Please...Asuna.." Ayaka pleaded more. Her hand started to untie those bells around Asuna's hair. She let it pour down on her front to her bed as her hair escaped from those ties. Then she ran a hand through Asuna's hair, admiring it softness.

Then she gripped her hair lightly as Asuna increased her speed and plunged in deeper inside her. Her hips bucked at Asuna's pace. This went on for a while until she tightened her grip on Asuna's hair and moaned loudly as she climaxed. Her fluid rushed out, covering Asuna's hand with it. Asuna pulled out her fingers and grinned down at her.

"Up for another?" she asked. Ayaka recovered quickly and used her strength to flip Asuna over so she could be on top this time. She glared at her clothes as if it was preventing her from claiming her prize. With a quick jerk, she ripped the shirt off and pulled the skirt over her legs. In less than five minutes, she had successfully undressed Asuna, much to Asuna's surprise.

Then she leaned in and kissed Asuna deeply, their tongues battling each other as they knew no one would win. Ayaka soon broke off the kiss and trailed kisses down Asuna toned body until she reacher her destination. Asuna arched her back and gripped the bed sheets as Ayaka's tongue entered her. Having Ayaka in control was not a good idea. Whenever she was close to her release, Ayaka would halt it and just kissed her inner thighs. It was more of the torture that she had given her earlier.

"Ayaka...please...stop torturing me" Asuna pleaded as she could feel herself near her release, again. As if knowing that she had had enough playing, Ayaka bit down on her clit gently. Asuna arched her back as she moaned out Ayaka's name before climaxing. The orgasm was longer than Ayaka's since all of her fluid was building up inside her, asking for a release when Ayaka didn't grant it. Even she was very good at P.E, that release definitely took almost all of her energy away.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Ayaka asked teasingly as she laid down next to her. Then she pulled the cover up to cover them and looked into Asuna's eyes. It was true that she had a crush on Negi, but no one could ever replace Asuna's spot in her heart.

"Asuna..." she started. Asuna turned and looked at her questioningly. "I love you. I gope that you know that"

"Of course I do" Asuna smiled softly. "That's why I love you too" she leaned in and kissed Ayaka fully on the lips. Then she snuggled up against her and went to sleep immediately, while Ayaka just laid there and gazed upon her sleeping face.

_Let's just pretend that we're just playing game_

_In the world that is so close-minded_

_Where no one expects a thing_

_As our love for each other_

_Is richer and stronger_

_Than the world itself._


End file.
